


Chores - ATC to Where'd They Go - Season 5

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt returns to town after doing chores for Clint Dodie.  - This was written at the request of my friend Freelancerseal and beta'd by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores - ATC to Where'd They Go - Season 5

**Chores - ATC to Where’d They Go**

I don’t own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No profit to be had.

**WTGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTG**

Matt pulled his coat up a little closer to his throat as he, Chester and Doc neared town. After a good hot breakfast and again threatening anyone with jail who mentioned to anyone what he’d been up to out there, he and Chester saddled their horses, helped Doc hitch his buggy and they took off.

“I’ll sure be glad when we get back to town.” Chester groused. “It’s as cold as a witch’s heart out here.”

“Yeah.” Matt nodded. “But we’re almost there.”

“Ya know; I hope you two were as industrious in town as you were out there at that ranch.” Doc kept his eye on the road and his tongue firmly in his cheek.

“Why?” Chester wanted to know.

“Well, I was thinking that if you were, we’d have a nice hot fire and maybe some fried chicken when we got home.”

“Doc.” Matt’s voice was tight.

The one word was enough and Doc said nothing more, although the grin never left his face.

When they reached town, all three headed to the stable. Once the chores of unsaddling and unhitching were taken care of, the three men parted ways. Doc headed to his office, Chester to the jail and Matt to the Long Branch.

Matt didn’t stay long at the saloon, just long enough to tell Kitty he was back and that he’d see her later.   When he and Chester had gone to the saloon, the night before they left for Dodie’s place, Matt had told Kitty then his plans to ride out an arrest Clint Dodie. Matt had a feeling that Kitty would be worried that they hadn’t returned the previous day.

After leaving the saloon, Matt then made his way down the boardwalk. He needed to head over to the Lady Gay. Doc had told him they had locked the real bandit in the store room there where he’d confessed and was caught.

“Evening, Marshal.” Jonas stepped out of his store and blocked his path.

“Jonas.” Matt answered rather tightlipped. It was Jonas’ false accusations that had sent him and Chester out to Clint Dodie’s place to spend a long frustrating day doing chores.

“I, uh, want you to know how sorry I am about that mistake I made.” Jonas didn’t quite meet his irritated gaze. Something on the boardwalk seemed to have his total attention.

“Yeah, well.” Matt started to move past him but Jonas continued to block his way.  

“Uh, you going to go get that man and take him to jail?”

“Yes.” Matt answered with a sigh. “That is if I can get there today.”

“Well, you could’ve gotten there yesterday if you’d made it back town then instead of today.” Jonas pointed out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Matt sincerely hoped Doc hadn’t broken his word and told Jonas what had happened out at the Dodie ranch.

“Well, nothing in particular. It’s just I figured you’d arrest Dodie and bring him right back to town. I didn’t know you were going to spend the day with him.” He finally raised his eyes back to the tall lawman.

“Let me set you straight on something.” Matt took an intimidating step closer to the gray haired shop owner. “What I do and how long it takes me is none of your business. I wouldn’t have had to ride out there at all if you hadn’t of accused Dodie of something he didn’t do.”

“Well, I know, Marshal.” Jonas ducked his head again. “It’s just with all the chores you have around here, I wonder about the time you took to…”

“To what?” Matt asked sharply, seriously thinking that Doc or Chester one was in for a beating if they’d told Jonas what he’d been doing out at Dodie’s.”

“To lollygag around at Dodie’s while there’s crimes being committed right here in Dodge.” Jonas answered his voice full of challenge.

When Matt realized that Jonas’ use of the word chores was just a coincidence, he relaxed and decided Jonas’ criticism didn’t deserve a response. “Good day, Mr. Jonas. I have business to attend to.” He threw over his shoulder as he left the older man standing on the boardwalk alone.

Heading on down the boardwalk, Matt finally made it over to the Lady Gay. “Marshal.” Columbus Roberts, the bartender greeted him when he walked in. “Come to get your prisoner?”

“Yeah.” Matt nodded. “Sorry, I couldn’t get here sooner. He cause any problems?”

“Oh, no.” Columbus, who was often called Colley, answered. “He’s been fairly quiet. Took him some chicken soup earlier. He grumbled some cause it took so long to get his dinner but I told him to hush up. It wasn’t my fault that the cook acted like he had to chase them chickens down, boil and pluck em before he cooked em.”

Matt swallowed hard. “Uh, why did you say it like that?” Once again he tensed. Did Doc or Chester stop by here before he did?

“Oh, you know.” Colley shrugged. “Just a figure of speech. It didn’t really take that long but it wasn’t none too quick.”

Matt watched the bartender for a moment, looking for any proof that he was indeed being made sport of. Seeing none he again relaxed and turned for the store room. “Well, I’m glad he’s fed. I’ll send Chester over later to pay for the meal. In the meantime, I’ll get the robber and take him off your hands.”

“Alright, Marshal.” Colley agreed amiably as he tossed a set of keys to the lawman. “There’s the keys.”

With a nod, Matt caught the keys and went to collect his prisoner. Opening the storeroom door, Matt found the ragged stranger, sitting on the floor, hands and feet tied, fast asleep. “Alright you, get up.” Matt ordered as he bent down and untied the man’s feet. “You’re going to jail.”

“Who are you?” The man asked a little groggily as he woke up and took in the tall man in front of him.

“I’m the Marshal.” Matt answered. “I’m taking you to jail. Now get up.”

Wearily but with little complaint, the man got to his feet and allowed Matt to lead him out of the room. “Sure glad you come for me, Marshal.” He sneered at Colley as they passed the barman on their way out. “It was cold in that there room. The north wind plumb near blowed right through that there wall. The cheapskate what owns this place probably ain’t got no bats at all on them seams.”

Matt heard the comment, but ignored it. He knew there was no way this man could’ve known about the work he and Chester had done out at Dodie’s. But it was still a little irritating to hear constant references to how he’d been taken for a fool by Clint Dodie and his wife.

After leaving the saloon, Matt and his prisoner, Kiziah Brown went on to the jail, entering to find Chester hard at work, stuffing the stove with wood and working on a pot of coffee.

“I’ll have us some coffee in a little bit, Mr. Dillon.” Chester told him.

“Alright, Chester.” Matt didn’t much care. He didn’t plan on drinking it. Pushing Kiziah onward to the cells, Matt locked him in the first one and headed back to the front.

“Marshal?” Keziah stopped him before he closed the door. “Ya think I can have some of that coffee he’s making and maybe another blanket or two?”

“Yeah,” Matt nodded. Going back, Matt entered the empty cell, took the blanket from the bunk and pushed it through the bars. “I’ll send you some coffee when it’s done.”

When he re-entered the jail office, Chester turned to look at him before returning his attention to the coffee he was making. “I’ll tell ya, Mr. Dillon.” Chester shook his head. “I don’t know about you, but I’m plumb wore out. We worked like slaves out there at Dodie’s. I don’t think nobody’d believe how much we done for him.”

“They won’t need to believe it, Chester.” Matt gave his assistant a pointed look. “Because I don’t want anyone else to know about it.”

Chester looked at him curiously. “Why not? I mean we didn’t do nothing bad or nothing.”

“No, we didn’t.” Matt answered. “What we did was ride 20 miles up a river bottom so that we could taken in by a man too lazy to do all his own work. Do you really think it’d be a good idea for everybody to know we were so easily taken in?”

Chester gave that a little thought and realized what Matt was talking about. “No, sir. Don’t guess I do.”

“Then you’ll be keeping your mouth shut about this, right?” Matt stared at him.

“Sure, will, Mr. Dillon.”

After filling out a report on the incident, eliminating a few details, Matt got up and headed for the door. “Chester, I’m going to go get some supper and then make my rounds. I’ll send someone over with a tray for you and Brown.”

“Alright, Mr. Dillon.” Uh, could you make mine a steak? And uh, maybe some of that speckeldy gravy and biscuits and…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Matt nodded. “I’ll see to it.” He’d just put on his coat and grabbed his hat when a thought came to him. “Oh, and Chester, I may not be back this evening. I’ve got a couple of things to tend to. You mind staying with Brown?”

“Well, what you got to do?” Chester questioned. “Ain’t ya already done enough chores for Dodie?”

“It won’t be a chore.” Matt smiled as he plugged his hat on his head and left the jail.

Dinner was blessedly a quiet affair with the only issue being when Joe, the waiter, asked Matt if he wanted chicken or lamb stew for dinner. Assuring him he didn’t want either, Matt relaxed and ate his dinner in blissful solitude. Normally not adverse to company with his meals, Matt was just as happy this night, to have none. Especially if it was Doc’s.

Though Doc hadn’t pressed it and had promised not to say anything to anyone else, he had a suspicion that the physician wasn’t going to let him off that easily. He was pretty sure it’d be a while before Doc quit ribbing him for it.

After a good meal, Matt put his coat back on and made his rounds. With as cold as it was, despite the storm having already passed, most people were wherever they called home. That was just as he wanted it. He intended to spend the night in the place he called home or the closest thing to a home he had.

“Evening Matt.” Kitty smiled warmly when she let him into her room later that night. “Come on in. You look cold.”

“I am.” He agreed as he removed his coat, gloves and hat and placed them on the peg by her door.

“Rounds all done?” She asked innocently.

“Yeah, all done.” He took off his gun belt and draped it on the bed post before gratefully accepting the glass of whiskey she’d poured and offered him. Taking a seat on the settee, he sighed in relief at the comfort and warmth.

“Good.” She held her smile as she looked down at him. “I mean I’m glad you got your chores done.”

Matt looked up at her when she said it that way but saw nothing in her expression to tell him why she’d said it that way.

Moving over to the credenza, Kitty poured herself a glass of whiskey, keeping her back to him. “You know, it’s a little chilly in here. Guess I ought to have someone chop some wood for me so I can keep the place warm. I mean it’d be a mean thing to have you get cold in your condition.” When Matt didn’t reply, she continued. “Uh, did you get supper tonight? I could go down and fix you some chicken soup. Of course, I might have to catch and pluck a hen first.”

Matt shook his head. “He told you, didn’t he?”

“Tell me?” Kitty wasn’t quite willing to quit teasing him. “I don’t what you’re talking about. I was just thinking of how cold it is outside and wondering if the bats on the north wall were going to be strong enough to keep the wind out and thinking maybe I should get you a new sheep lined coat or…” She stopped and burst into laughter when she saw the expression on his face. “Oh, I’m sorry, Matt.”

“Doc told you.” Matt’s expression was stony as he thought of all the things he’d like to do to the good town doctor. He wasn’t really all that surprised, despite the promise he’d extracted from the ornery little man. But he still wasn’t happy about it.

“Yeah.” Kitty answered sobering up. “He was over here a little while ago. He seemed to think it awfully funny how you and Chester were so taken in.”

“Oh, I know he did.” Matt grumped.   “Anyone else hear him?”

“No. Not that I know of anyway. And before you worry, I made sure he wouldn’t tell anyone else.” She smiled.

“How?” Matt asked. “He promised me he wouldn’t say anything and yet he came right over here and told you.”

“Well, that’s true.” She nodded. “But then, I’m different.”

Matt finally cracked a smile as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “You sure are and I’m glad for it.” Laying a kiss on her forehead, he looked down at her curiously. “So, what did you do to make sure he wouldn’t tell anyone else?”

“I threatened to cut off free drinks and tell everybody a few things I know about him that no one else knows.” She giggled.

“Oh?” He sat forward, interested. “Like what?”

“I can’t tell you.” She shook her head. “If I do then Doc’s free to tell on you. Of course, I don’t see why you have such a problem with anyone knowing. You and Chester did a wonderful thing for Clint and Medora. I doubt Clint could’ve gotten any one of those things done without your help, much less all four of them.”

“Five.” Matt sighed.

“Five?” Kitty frowned. “Doc said you cut wood, rounded up sheep, nailed up bats and….”

“And plucked chickens.” Matt finished. “But he doesn’t know about me and Clint mucking out the stalls of the barn. Chester doesn’t either and I don’t want him to. He’d already gone into the house when Clint conned me into it.”

Kitty shook her head. “I still don’t why you’re so ashamed of helping them. You did a wonderful thing.”

“I was conned, Kitty.” Matt finished his drink and Kitty rose, picked up the bottle and refilled his glass. “Do you know what that could mean? If it gets out that someone like Clint Dodie could trick me into doing his chores for him, than everyone in the territory will try it.”

“But you’re smart enough not to fall for their stories.” Kitty protested.

“I wasn’t smart enough not to fall for Dodie’s.” He accepted the glass but didn’t drink.

Kitty sighed as she sat down next to him and placed an arm around him. “You got fooled because you have a big heart and you never to fail to help people when you can. There is nothing wrong with you helping, just in the way Clint got you to do it.”

“Yeah, well.” Matt sat his still full glass down and pulled her to him. “I still don’t want this getting out. Okay?”

“Okay.” Kitty smiled up at him. “I promise, not a word from me and I will do my best to corral Doc and Chester. “

“Good.” Matt smiled down at her. “Now, how about you?”

“What do you mean? How about me what?”

“Any chores you’d like me to do around here?” He slid his hand a little lower.

Catching on, Kitty grinned with a nod. “Well, now that you mention it.” Getting up from the settee, Kitty put her hand down waiting for him to take it. “Come on.”

Grinning gleefully, Matt took her hand and got to his feet, expecting her to lead him to the bed. But instead, she headed for the door.

“Hey.” He pulled his hand from hers. “Just exactly where are we going?”

“Well, down stairs.” Kitty answered as though her intent had been plain. “I told you, I need some wood chopped and some bats nailed up and…”

Squealing, Kitty laughed happily when Matt shook his head, picked her up and carried her to the bed. “The only logs I’m gonna saw is later after you and I pluck something or other. I mean, it’d be a mean thing to do anything else in my condition.”

“Oh, Marshal.” She chuckled when he dropped her on the bed. “I plan on making you work hard tonight.”

The End


End file.
